No te abandonare
by J. V. DR4CK
Summary: Este es mi primer fic asi ke disfrutenlo
1. Chapter 1

Hace años que se había enfrentado a Sasuke, pero aun así todavía no podía aceptar que hubiera tenido que matarlo a el,a su amigo-rival, a ese chico que siempre fue frio y molesto, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse culpable por haberle arrebatado la vida el no poder cumplir la promesa que le hiso a cierta chica peli-rosa. Eso era lo que pensaba cierto chico rubio mientras se alejaba del lugar al que llamaba hogar hacia poco que había vuelto, pero no quería quedarse mucho tiempo le resultaba bastante doloroso, el recordar a cada momento los momentos que paso junto al azabache, ese el que una vez, aunque ninguno de los dos lo aceptara, fue su mejor amigo.

Ya habían pasado un par de meses desde la ultima vez que se supo de Naruto, nadie sabia donde se encontraba, se había ido sin decirle nada a nadie, parecía que la tierra se lo hubiera comido. Mientras una chica de larga cabellera –Con un peculiar color de cabello- rosada y ojos esmeralda, estaba intranquila por no saber de su rubio e hiperactivo amigo, y aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente sentía mucha preocupación por el,-Sin duda muchos creían que era por que eran muy unidos pero la verdad es que la chica se había dado cuenta en esos dos meses que amaba al ajiazul-. Sabia que el estaba muy confundido por lo que había tenido que hacer, que se sentía débil, que nada ya valía la pena, por eso al enterarse que pronto habría un evento de poesía se puso a escribir uno para el chico que amaba, sabia que era imposible que el la escuchara, pero por lo menos podría desquitar un poco el dolor que sentía.

Sabia que todos sus amigos lo estaban buscando por cielo y tierra, pero el no quería que lo encontraran, lo único que quería era desaparecer, pero al enterrarse de que Sakura, la chica que seguía amando, se presentaría en un evento de poesía no pudo con la tentación de ir a verla un que fuera la ultima vez.

El día había llegado, Sakura, sentía que el aire le faltaba pero le importo poco al recordar que lo hacia por el, por el chico que siempre la amo, pero ella hasta ahora pudo retribuir el sentimiento.

-Este es un poema para ti Naruto donde quiera que estés-.

Fueron las palabras de una joven de cabello rosado en cuanto subió al pequeño escenario que se encontraba en la plaza de Konoha. Había escrito ese poema para aquel chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules que repentinamente desapareció de la villa, alegando que ya nada tenia sentido para el.

-Déjame estar junto a ti,  
no me resignare aun que digas que es el fin,  
acaso no decías que nunca retrocederías a tu palabra,  
pues mírate ahora,  
ahí abatido, perdido y sin ilusión,  
acaso ya perdiste tu sueño,  
que defendías con pasión,  
por favor no me pidas que te deje,  
sabes que no lo hare,  
entiende, jamás te abandonare,  
acaso no sabes lo que siento por ti,  
por favor levántate y vuelve hacer feliz,  
hazlo por ti,  
por que no te abandonare.-

Lentamente desde el público que se había juntado alrededor del escenario vio como un chico de camisa anaranjada se alejaba del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡¡¡Naruto!!!-Grito la chica de ojos color esmeralda, al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, bajo lo más rápido que pudo del escenario, tratando de alcanzar al chico que corría para evitar que lo alcanzara pero, no se dio cuenta de que había entrado en un callejo sin salida, y antes de poder huir la chica de cabello rosado lo alcanzo…


	2. Chapter 2

No podía creer lo que escucho la chica que siempre amo, sentía lo mismo por él, pero la incertidumbre de que pasaría si se enterrara del demonio que tenía en su interior lo asustaba. Por eso cuando termino de hablar salió corriendo con la esperanza de que no lo hubiera visto, pero esa esperanza se desvaneció cuando la escucho gritar su nombre tenía que huir de ahí, corrió todo lo que pudo y mientras huía, a su mente volvieron esos recuerdos que lo perseguirán hasta el final.

_-----------FLASHBACK----------------_

_Llega la noche como una ladrona, sigilosa y tranquila…_

Era de noche huía del lugar donde momentos antes había peleado con su mejor amigo.

_El corre para escapar de la crueldad de su triste oscuridad…_

Buscaba con quien hablar tenía miedo de el mismo.

_Solo busca compañía para matar a la soledad…_

Su cuerpo lentamente demostraba lo cansado que estaba ya no le quedaba mucha energía la mayoría la había gastado peleando con "el".

_Su respiración empieza a traicionarlo revelando su cansancio, pero ignora la advertencia que su cuerpo le da, sigue corriendo escapando de la oscuridad, solo corre y corre…_

Seguía teniendo grabada en fuego la mirada, la última mirada del joven azabache antes de que el kiuby le asestara el golpe final. Esa mirada no era de odio ni de resentimiento era de…

_Y el cruel recuerdo de su desdicha lo asecha como un león del infierno esperando el momento de atacar a su alma mortal…_

Era de gratitud, gratitud por haberle matado era algo que nunca pensó ver en los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha.

_Por eso escapa de la soledad de la noche, evitando el cruel pasar de la oscuridad, que bajo su manto se recuerdan los pesares y males, de la cruel eternidad, que pasa sin dejar aún lado el recuerdo de la triste soledad._

------------Fin del FLASHBACK--------------

No podía que darse junto a alguien durante mucho tiempo tenía miedo de que ese maldito zorro despertara nuevamente y no pudiera controlarlo, temía por las personas que querría.

Por eso desapareció pero no así la nostalgia que tenia por su aldea, sus amigos, por ella.

Pero no se atrevía a verle, a darle la cara el sentía que le había fallado, no pudo cumplir su promesa, pero la tentación de volver a verla, escucharla, fue demasiado para él, demasiado fuerte, quiso verla por una última vez, pero nada salió como el querría y ahora trataba de escapar de la chica peli-rosa, pero sin siquiera darse cuenta se vio en un callejón sin salida, solo era la pared, el y ella.

Por fin podría hablar con el por fin, después de tanto tiempo por fin podria saber el motivo por el cual el chico ojiazul desapareció, queria ayudarlo, queria que jamas se volviera a ir de su lado, pero si el en verdad queria irse no lo evitaria, aunque no lo dejaria marchar solo, aunque el no deseara que se fuera con el, lo seguiria, no queria que la historia se volviera a repetir y esta vez no perderia solo a un amigo sino que tambien al ser que mas amaba,


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Por qué, porque te fuiste?- Fue lo primero que dijo la chica de ojos jade, al por fin alcanzar al chico rubio.

El joven la miro detenidamente a los ojos de esa chica que tanto amaba y lentamente desprendió sus labios para decirle:

-¿Me preguntas porque me fui?, acaso no lo sabes, acaso no sabes que paso cuando me enfrente contra Sasuke, lo mate, entiende, no pude evitarlo, rompí la promesa que te hice.- Dijo al borde de la desesperación y el llanto el portador del Kyubi.

-Lo sé, se que intentaste convérselo de que volviera y sé que, desde que mato a su hermano Itachi se comportaba diferente, pero aun así, aun así no debías haberte ido, acaso, creías que si desaparecías, nadie, se preguntaría ¿porque? -

El chico oji-azul se quedo inexpresivo, sabía de antemano eso, pero el que ella se lo dijera casi rompiendo en llanto, era algo que jamás se esperaría, se sentía como el mayor idiota del mundo, y por un momento vinieron a su mente, todas las veces que Sakura le había llamado así, un solo segundo duro la media sonrisa que surgió de su boca, pero tal y como vinieron esas imágenes aparecieron otras, mas aterradoras que cualquier otra cosa, veía como ese maldito zorro, había matado a Sasuke, como lo atacaba sin piedad, y a pesar de que el Uchiha utilizara el Sharingan y el sello de maldición, no pudo hacer nada contra el poder desatado, de ese vil demonio, el rostro ensangrentado de su amigo fue lo último que vio antes del golpe final.

-Yo… yo… yo ya sabía todo eso pero entiende Sakura, como poder vivir en un lugar que te trae recuerdos de alguien, con quien creciste, con quien en cierto modo te identificabas, perdóname por todo el sufrimiento que te cause, pero no puedo permitirme el estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, no quiero que nadie más, sea lastimado por culpa del demonio que se esconde en mi interior-.

-No me importa, si lo que quieres es irte está bien no te detendré, pero no me pidas que me quede aquí, te acompañare, no… no… no puedo permitir que lo que paso con Sasuke, pase otra vez contigo, porque esta vez no creo recuperarme-.

-Por favor no llores, entiende yo no quiero ver que tus ojos derramen más lagrimas, y mucho menos por mi culpa, pero aún así… no puedo…-. No pudo terminar la frase, ya que unos labios de cerezo le impidieron hacerlo, quiso resistirse, pero no pudo, correspondió al suave beso, aferrándose de las caderas de la peli-rosa, no quería alejarse de ella y por un momento el beso le regreso, la esperanza, la alegría y la ilusión de un mañana mejor, pero cuando el beso termino por la falta de aire, sintió nuevamente esa sensación de vacío, pero cuando los ojos azules se posaron en los de jade, supo que no podría vivir mucho tiempo separado de ella.

-Enserio, si yo me fuera tu irías conmigo, no quiero que te arrepientas, solo quiero que tú seas feliz, entenderé que no quieras venir…-.Y nuevamente los labios rosados de la chica volvieron a silenciarlo.

-Creo que eso es un sí-. Dijo el chico rubio mostrando en su rostro una de las sonrisas que lo caracterizaban.


End file.
